Of Tea and Guns
by a-lonely-scribe
Summary: Prussia knows that Switzerland does not welcome him into his house and would put up a violent fuss if he knew that Prussia was visiting young, innocent Liechtenstein. PruLiech. One Shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I disclaim everything._

* * *

Sometimes Prussia likes to sneak out of his brother's basement. Sure, he could just walk out the front door, West never objects when he wants to get away for a few days, but Germany always wants to know where he is going and how long he will be gone for so he can write it out in his day, week, month, _year_ planner. But sometimes Prussia just likes to go for a stroll and doesn't know where he will end up. (Also its no fun bothering Austria when West has already warned him that Prussia is coming). Prussia crawls out through the narrow basement windows – he is smaller now than he was a century or two ago and can fit. It is easy to escape Germany's house without being seen. He can just crouch behind West's carefully manicured hedges and bushes.

Its always been easier for him sneak around during the day. The moon highlights him in a glow, but the sun bleaches him out of the picture. Prussia uses this to his advantage when he creeps into Switzerland's house. The nation is still prickly and guards his property with more vigilance than any other European nation. Prussia likes the challenge. He loves crawling through bushes and climbing trees to avoid the sharpshooter's eye.

Liechtenstein never seems surprised when he scales the side of her brother's house and raps on the glass of her balcony door, grinning manically, covered in dirt and with twigs in his hair. She just opens the door with her unflappable calm and hands him a clean set of clothing.

"You could just use the front door," she comments one day as she sets out cakes and things for tea.

"Your brother would shoot me on sight."

Liechtenstein smiles and hands Prussia a cup, its all so civilised and sets his teeth on edge. "I wouldn't let him do that."

Prussia is unsure of the certainty in her voice and eyes. Her brother practically runs her country and would never let the ex-nation into the house to visit his baby sister.

She always asks him to play the flute when he visits and he always obliges. She is polite and calls him 'Mr. Prussia' and he hates that she sounds like Austria, with her music and her manners and her _fucking_ German cakes (which are delicious and he always eats more than his fair share). Liechtenstein is mild-mannered and soft-spoken and never ever puts a toe out of line.

Except for when she lets him in.

Prussia knows that Switzerland does not welcome him into his house and would put up a violent fuss if he knew that Prussia was visiting young, innocent Liechtenstein. Except that she isn't all that young or innocent and Prussia remembers. She has been around since before the fall of the Holy Roman Empire and he remembers when she slew people with swords to keep them out of her territory and looked happy to do it.

One day he knocks on her window and when she answers she looks different. Her cropped hair is devoid of its usual ribbons and she is wearing a military uniform that is old and Prussia doesn't recognise it. Liechtenstein deviates from their routine and instead of letting Prussia in she joins him on the balcony. He asks her whats wrong (manners ingrained in him since the beginning of time) and she smiles. It is tight and hard and full of anger. The expression reminds him of old days and old battles and he wonders who she wants to kill.

"Follow me."

Prussia has to strain to hear it over the blowing wind and follows her back the way he had come. They hit the ground and she beckons him with a nod of her head. Switzerland is around the corner, rifle against his shoulder. He is practising his marksmanship and Prussia feels no desire to go near him. Liechtenstein has other ideas though and grabs Prussia's hand. He has no choice but to follow as she marches right over to where Switzerland is. Switzerland frowns when he sees them together, his eyes lingering on their linked hands (Liechtenstein's hand is calloused like his own and he wonders what this polite, civilised girl has been up to to have blistered working hands).

"What is he doing here?" Switzerland's expression is guarded and he fingers the trigger of his gun.

"He comes to visit me, brother." Liechtenstein sounds authoritative and Prussia holds his breath waiting for the bullet that is about to find his chest.

Switzerland's frown intensifies, if that is even possible, and his shoulders slump. He looks like he wishes Prussia would just disappear in the sunlight, but the sun is setting and in the darkness Prussia glows. Liechtenstein's fingers tighten around Prussia's and he smirks when Switzerland notices the action.

Switzerland sighs in defeat and gestures towards the house, muttering about extra mouths to feed. Liechtenstein smiles at Prussia, "You can use the door now."

Prussia still sneaks out of his brother's basement, relishing in the resigned look Switzerland gives him when he appears at his door. Switzerland usually leaves them alone while they eat cakes, read books, dance, and go hunting (though the latter usually involves Switzerland's guns and old china and empty beer cans, all of which enrages the blond). Though he is now welcomed on their doorstep, if only grudgingly by Switzerland, Prussia still misses the old days when he climbed the walls and appeared on Liechtenstein's balcony like a ghost.

One night he decides to do this again and smiles when she opens the door unsurprised by his unneeded antics. He has a fistful of flowers that he has stolen from Austria's garden and when she laughs he knows that she knows where they are from. She lets him in and hands him a change of clothes from the ever-growing pile that he has left and she serves him tea and cakes and it is just like old times except their fingers are linked in secret under the table and Switzerland now knows better than to interfere in his sister's affairs.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! All advice and criticisms are welcome, it is the best way to improve. If you find any spelling/grammatical error let me know so I can fix it._


End file.
